David's Choice
by madamflames1991
Summary: what if David could be saved … I know I know done already but this one’s a lil diff... davids got a new from Crayak has s sister more inside
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer- I do not own the Animorphs…….i own uhh this plot though

(A.N what if David could be saved … I know I know done already but this one's a lil diff)

**David**

It was another cold dark night on that island. i wanted out, needed it if death was the only way so be it. My name is David last name I couldn't tell you if I wanted to, I don't exactly remember.

My mind is on the edge of madness after accepting Crayaks deal I had no other lines.

I regret so much but can do so little for it, maybe I could but no life doesn't work that way.

Im a believer in karma wasn't always, I remember a time when I thought the world didnt give revenge seems like only yesterday.

_(David) said Cassie (you can't do this to us… to your self) she said this in private thought speak after I practically betrayed them on my last mission._

_(Do what it was at of my plan) I lied to her and myself a little._

I needed help my parents were as good as dead, my life over I could never again live a normal life so I lashed out violently deadly in a way, if they only knew me they would have known.

I walked out from under a large rock the rain had stopped there was some old dead baby hawk eggs near where I lived if you could call it that. My rat self ate it gratefully while I was silently retching in the back of my mind. I felt sick and bitter and I needed redemption.

Almost suddenly, my world started to fade, slowly into a gray mist then the mist was solid and all I saw was gray.

Suddenly I wasn't a rat I was human but I wasn't me I could tale my short blonde hair was replaced by shoulder length dark red my fair skin was tanned and I felt a little heavier then usual but I was human. I cried with happiness I was human, then I stopped why was I human? I asked myself allowed.

BECAUSE DAVID… said a voice everywhere and nowhere similar to crayaks yet not easier cooler more female.

YOU ARE NOW GIVEN A CHOICE she said slowly a small woman, a little shorter then I was, appeared out of the mist.

She was red that was the only way to describe her, her skin color was the red brown of the Incan her eyes a dark deep burgundy her hair the same dark red as mine except waist length.

She was wearing a floor length black skirt with a slit that came to her thigh and a simple black cloth around her shoulders poncho style.

"Who are you?" I asked amazed she was beautiful and exotic. I, WHO AM I HAHAHA she laughed an amazingly cold hypnotizing laugh.

I AM THE SISTER OF CRAYAK, MY NAME IS NEBULA I gasped crayaks sister ohh no not again.

OH DON'T BE SO HOPELESS I AM GOOD IN A SINCE she said laughing again this time softer.

"Okay" I said agreeing slightly "you said I had a choice, what is it im willing to do anything I don't wanna live like this anymore" I said my voice cracking a little. She stepped toward me and touched my cheek, as soon as her hand touched my cheek a burst of pure joy came to my tears ran down me face not tears of pain but of mirth.

CHILD YOUR CHOICE IS SIMPLE she said taking away her hand. "yes" I said willing her to finish. OKAY, OKAY FINE YOUR CHOICE IS THIS GO BACK BE AN ANIMORPH AS AN IMAGE OF ME AS MY SON, OR DON'T RETURN GO TO YOUR AFTERLIFE WITHOUT HAVING YOUR REDEMPTION she said smirking at me.

"I uh I don't know" I said go back be an animorph I thought or just die without vengeance without saving my parents, I could fix a part of me that was broken I could "yes" I answered standing up I don't remember sitting.

She laughed a musical laugh then stood next to me and put a hand on my shoulder the mist cleared revealing Cassie's barn. The Animorphs were inside Jake pacing Cassie leaning against one of the cages Rachel standing with her arms crossed Marco laying on a bail of hay Tobias perched in the rafters seemingly gazing at us.

I turned and looked at her "so" I asked rocking on my heels SO she repeated smiling at me. "How do I get there?" I asked rolling my eyes I THOUGHT YOU'D NEVER ASK she said smiling again her smile seemed slightly odd.

She walked behind me and hugged me from behind uhoh this did not look good I thought as she karate kicked me into the image of the barn.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer- i dont own Animorphs jus nebula and this plot.

**Jake **

I paced back and forth occasionally; Marco threw an idea or piece of hay at me.

We needed another animorph but after David, i wasn't sure new recruits would be a completely good idea.

"okay how about this" I started stopping in front of the door (what if an idea fell out of the sky) Tobias asked his voice slightly high "that would be nice" I muttered running my hand through my hair giving Tobias a look.

(No seriously, I'd advise you to move something is falling out of the sky) Tobias said this time looking at me "I don't have time for this sh-oof" I said falling flat on my face as something heavy landed on me.

(Told ya) Tobias muttered angrily. I pushed whatever it was off me and rolled over.

Some red headed dude was lying on the floor out cold. (he cannot be a yeerk he fell from the sky unless they threw him out of the ship but that would not make since) ax said walking out of one of the horse stalls why he was in there I don't know.

Marco was on the floor next to him checking his pulse, "ohh nice watch" he said making a low whistle the boy was wearing a silver watch with red rubies surrounding the clock part. Rachel slapped Marco's hand away glaring at him "back of" she snapped.

"I was doing nothing wrong" Marco said rubbing his hand "right and you were just trying to get a look at his watch off of his hand" she said sitting next to him on the floor.

"well yes" Marco said earning another glare from Rachel he shrugged. "guys knock it off" I said they both stopped "bring him over here" cassie said walking over to a long hospital looking table.

Marco and I lifted the boy up him holding shoulders me feet. We dropped him on the table not very gently oops Marco said as we heard a thump as the boys head hit the table.

Marco smiled sheepishly and shrugged again Rachel smacked him over the side of his head. "Oww what was that for?" he asked, "Do you need to ask?" Rachel and I said in unison.

Cassie rolled her eyes and Tobias laughed. Ax touched the side of the boys head with the flat side of his tail blade. Suddenly the boy jumped and his eyes opened.

**Cassie**

The boy's eyes opened to reveal shocking brown ember colored eyes. He looked at me with recognition in his eyes he sat up and swung his feet over the side of the table.

"Im gonna...Oh I can't believe her" he muttered clenching his fist and glaring angrily at the ground.

"Umm" Rachel looked at me and cocked here head at the kid talking to himself. "Who are you?" I asked smirking at her. "me ohh my name is da-ton" he said smiling at me

"Dayton" Rachel asked skeptically "yea" he said crossing his arms "got a problem" he asked leaning back against the wall behind the table.

"Well not really but if you want me to" Rachel said leaving the threat open. Jake gave Rachel a look and she rolled her eyes and apologized.

"Okay um Dayton why did you fall out of the sky" Jake asked his hands in his pockets and back straight. "Cause Nebula has a weird sense of humor" he answered honestly we all looked at each other confused that is except ax, ax looked pale well pale blue that is. "What" I asked him (nebula)? Ax asked his eyes widening "you've heard of her" Dayton asked looking at ax.

(She is the sister of crayak yes I have heard of her) at the mention of crayak, everyone tensed then stared at Dayton with a guarded expression. "she's good sort of" Dayton said putting his hands up in a sign of peace "I uh come in peace" he said in a humorful voice. Marco smirked "he can't be all bad if he jokes" Marco said relaxing slightly.

"He knows someone related to crayak for all we know he wants us all dead" Jake said darkly glaring at Dayton. "Before we do anything drastic," I said stepping in front of Jake and Dayton I felt his knees on my back and quickly moved up blushing.

Rachel raised an eyebrow at me but didnt say anything nobody else caught the blush I think. "we have to ask him uh something questions" I said turning to face him he was handsome dark red eyebrows carefully arched dark red eyes tannish red brown skin, and shoulder length slightly curly dark red hair. "Yes?" he asked glancing at me curiously before looking at Jake.

"Okay I have one," Rachel said from next to me "what or who are you". "im a boy who was on his last ounce of strength, she nebula saved me and gave me a choice live and help you or die and never be helpful" he said his voice turning soft and his eyes going haunted at whatever memory he had.

"Wow that was quite helpful we did need another member but how do we know you're not a yeerk or working for crayak" Jake asked crossing his arms unintentionally I think flexing his muscles. "Uh because" he said searching for something to say when suddenly the room went quiet. All the birds and other various animals at the barn were still.

BECAUSE I SAID SO said a voice feminine and sounding vaguely familiar. A woman around my height stepped out of a horse stall she was barefoot and was dressed in al black even her anklet, which looked to have small skulls on it, was black. She looked like a more beautiful female version of Dayton.

"And just who are you" Rachel snapped angrily faster then I could blink the woman was in front of Rachel holding her up by her shirt and glaring murder in her eyes. DON'T EVER TAKE THAT TONE WITH ME she snapped angrily APOLOGIZE she demanded bringing Rachel closer to her face.

"im sorry" Rachel said looking slightly scared I never saw her look like that THANKYOU the woman said her demeanor changing into that of happiness she gently put Rachel down and skipped yes skipped over to where Dayton sat hopping onto the table.

OKAY I'LL TELL YOU EVERYTHING WELL NOT EVERYTHING she said placing a hand on her chin OKAY I'LL TELL YOU MOST OF IT she said smiling at us.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I don't own the characters u recognize and if u do recognize mine, you're psychic. (A.N im dedicating this chap to the "mother" of my fave o.c jade thx lilmaniac)

**David **

Suddenly we were in what looked like an Incan temple I did a report on them in ninth grade before… well long story short I am or uh was a rat nothlit now im unsure of what I am.

We were standing in a room donned with pearl pillars and a square in the floor filled with soft fabric, there were no walls but four pillars with see through white and black fabric hanging on each wall I guess to keep bugs out.

Cassie, Jake, Ax, Marco, Rachel and a now human Tobias stared around in awe. I tapped my foot to get attention "has anyone else noticed the absence of nebula" just as the words left my mouth one of the fabrics were pulled back by a man, with the same complexion as nebula he had long black hair that reached mid back his eyes were a dark brown and he had something written around his forearm.

He stepped out of the way and nebula walked in she winked at me then walked slowly walked toward the bed and sat down.

"Now Patilioni "she asked speaking in Incan but thankfully translating for everyone else.

"I want us to be together" he said kneeling in front of her.

"you do, but im the empress I cant just drop everything and become your wife" she said putting a hand on his shoulder. "But I love you" he said a single tear running down his cheek.

"I know," she said wiping away the tear "you'll understand later" then she stood up and took his hand to pull him up also.

"I'm sorry," she said leading him back to the curtain then she kissed his cheek and turned away he left. "Who was that" I asked curiously "ohh sit, sit," she said sitting on the floor cross-legged she was wearing small shorts under her skirt.

We looked at each other then shrugged and sat. "That man that just left was the love of my life and as we speak he is being killed by crayak" she said this in monotone but there was fire alight in her eyes.

"But why how I thought he couldn't interfere like that" said Tobias standing up and taking a step toward the door. She smiled "I'm honored at your courage" she said standing up and taking Tobias' arm "but he cannot be saved there was a glitch in the rules, anyone who hurt or harmed me in anyway could be killed by either ellimist or crayak" she lead him back to where we were sitting and Rachel was looking a bit putout.

"What about drode" Rachel asked calming down a bit girls and their jealousy I thought to myself. "Ugh drode he can't even speak to me unless asked," she said scrunching her nose in disgust.

She sat back down and said "hundreds and thousands of years I've lived with that guilt killing him as unintentional as it was, I should have never been involved romantically with anyone" she sighed "thousands?" I asked this had to be like hundreds of years back not thousands, she smiled then said "my timeline is different then yours I've already seen how your life ends and your children, children's children, children's children's children, and so on".

She placed her hands on the floor and stood up "I didnt like what I saw" she said staring darkly at Jake. Jake jumped then looked confused "what?" he asked worriedly. "you" she said pointing at cassie "fell in love with him and he you" "and all of your children went mad from the contradicted ness inside of them".

"Jake's line were supposed to be great leaders and save the world, but because of Cassies blood their view of right and wrong was distorted causing mass chaos" she sat down in front of cassie.

"I know you see it or feel it at least whenever you are close to him something feels utterly wrong" she said taking Cassies hands and looking in her eyes. "I umm I thought it was just hormones or something" she lied I don't know how I knew she was lying that's weird.

**Rachel**

"Jake and cassie not meant that's crazy talk" Marco whispered to me I rolled my eyes and scooted over ten second later Marco was on the floor nebula sitting on his torso hands around his throat. "You dare accuse me of being wrong, and worse yet crazy," she demanded putting her hands on either side of his head. Marco looked to be in a mix of pain, horror and giddiness I shook my head hormonal teenagers.

**Marco**

"I'm sorry I didnt mean you were crazy jus the idea" I said struggling to not grab her and kiss her. I didnt know what was wrong with me I mean I did have control over my hormones right? She looked into my eyes and sweared darkly getting quickly off me and helping me up.

"sorry" I muttered looking away "okay so as far as we know you dislike crayak because he killed Patilioni, Jake and cassie cant be together because their offspring causes damage to this world, and you have some kind of control over people" he said crossing his arm an intelligent crease on his forehead.

She smiled and I turned away again what the hell is going on I asked myself shivering slightly "you are right Tobias I expect great things from Elfangor's genes" Tobias smiled proudly "I am sorry Jake you will find another ,eventually, I sense greatness from you do not let me down" she said holding jakes gaze.

Jake glared down at the floor there was nothing he could do about it poor Jake life was beyond unfair for him if he was to stay sane through this war he would need someone.

"I have told you all what you need to know expect to see me more" she said smiling she waved and everyone but me left the room. Uhoh I was alone with a goddess well kind of I stared up at her from the floor.

(A.N if you wish to know what happens review oh and send me your ideas im excepting bye everyone)


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer-I don't own the Animorphs but I do own a cat….no I dont…..Christmas is cummin up…hint hint……

**Marco**

Alone with an unbelievably hott goddess, what do I do what do I do… hmm what Hercules would do...i can't fight her. "Marco?" asked nebula from right next to me "yahhh" I answered back smoothly, she smiled "nervous are you?" she asked.

I wasn't paying attention the light was hitting her tooth just right. "Marco!" she yelled "huh" I asked snapping out of my daze "you were the only male in the room affected by my.."

She said sweeping her hand over herself as if saying "foxiness" she probly didnt mean that but I sure as hell thought that.

"No not my foxiness you doof" she said standing up and crossing her arms. "I have radar of sorts that tells my next uhh _guy friend_ that we're meant to be well at least till he passes," she said rolling her eyes. No way, I thought jumping up no way, I got a goddess I got a goddess I sung to myself quietly doing a jig suddenly I noticed her off to the side looking at me like I was an idiot with her arms crossed.

"uhh I mean, so we should get to _know_ each other better" I said raising my eyebrows and winking suggestively. "Boy you are only fifteen how am I going to…." She started but didnt finish a weird manic grin crossing her face suddenly I was scared very scared I stood next to her and touched her arm "nebula" I called softly.

Her clothes started to change and she was wearing black jeans and a black t-shirt that said **_are you worthy of a goddess? . _**" I dunno I said you tell me" I put my arm on her shoulder and she turned and looked at me using two fingers she picked up my arm and flipped me over to the floor.

Oww I moaned she sat down on top of me then said "I am now fifteen we're not old enough now stop pushing, before I do something dangerous" she whispered the last part making me scared and excited damn hormones. I looked into her face and nodded noticing her hair was cut shorter around slightly longer than shoulder length and had two black streaks in it on the sides of her head.

"I'll come back to earth with you, where exactly do you live?" she asked me I sighed I was currently staying at ax man hotel complete with an insomnia Andalite, television (cable duh), and a computer. "You're staying with the Andalite then" she said nodding and standing up using my head for support "oww" I said again just to be annoying.

"That will change he cannot be so out in the open there's nothing in the rules that says he cannot have a ship now is there?" she said smiling at the ceiling she was crazy but she was hott. "Im not crazy" she said still smiling at the ceiling come on lets go she grabbed my arm and we were suddenly in the barn everyone appeared at the same time.

**Rachel**

"Okay let me get this straight, you're a goddess sort of, and you have power and beauty, but you chose to be with Marco" I said scratching my head disbelievingly. "one my unconscious state chose him two he's not that bad and three I need a reason to be on earth anyway" she answered crossing her arms.

Marco smiled smugly "you may have Xena Tobias, but I have Aphrodite" he said getting smacked across the head by "Aphrodite" "don't put me at the same level as that dimwitted air headed ugh" she said clenching her hands in fists we all laughed.

Jake stepped in front of her "wait, I love cassie that's not fair what am I suppose to do" he asked a sad look in his eyes cassie tried to step toward him but she held her back with an arm, I sneered.

"Jake it'll be fine I wouldn't lie well cough I would lie but hey have screwy kids that ruin _my_ favorite species see if I care" then she turned and stomped out of the barn then opened the door uhh Marco, Ax ,Tobias, and Dav-ton come with me.

Did she just say Davton nah that was just me but maybe naw I shook my head and walked between Cassie and Jake "im sorry but well how do we know she's right ya know" I said trying to help.

"she is" cassie mumbled Jake's head shot up so fast I swear he got whiplash "you believe her" he said pointing out the door "but cassie" he said taking her hands "Jake im sorry, the feelings must have meant something" cassie responded taking her hands back. "I'm gonna go" I muttered they ignored me I backed away then left.

**Tobias**

"Ax you live at this scoop?" "Right?" she asked pointing at it (do you see any others) I asked sarcastically internally smirking "well no I was just..Oh never mind" she responded pouting slightly Marco put an arm over her shoulder and she plucked his hand and he fell to the ground.

**Nebula**

"Okay ax you wanna dome ship huh?" I ask him rubbing my arms (yes that would be nice) he answers in the voice of some trying not to sound to happy I could read his thoughts and I could have sworn he squealed weird. "Okay what's her name" I asked looking at ax, "it'll have to be meaningful and powerful and artistic.

(how about) ax says thinking ( Wanda) he says I blink tobias blinks "what?" I asked out of all of the ( it means woman andalit next to dedicated aristh) I blink again marco starts snickering.

"you just made that up" I said accusingly ax smiles with his eyes (okay I did but it is a good name is it not) "sure ,sure " I mutter waving my hand a large silver dome ship appears in the middle of the field ( A. N I cant exactly describe a dome ship so use you "imagination" thx) . "whoa" all three boys say in unison I smirk at my work I stand still expecting thanks but all I got was emptiness everyone was checking out the ship.

Ugh boys and they're large cruiser ships with loaded weapons, uhoh the door was down damn cant leave them alone for two seconds I mutter as I run off after them.

(A.N chapter ends here more later bye oh and review)


End file.
